wolfrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darkcloud!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolf Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gray Pack page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Totallytawnypelt99 (Talk) 22:53, August 19, 2010 Hello! Hi, Darkcloud! Currently, you are the alpha female of the Gray Pack. First of all, Project Character Art is almost complete in the template process, so when it is up and running, you can feel free to use the specified blanks and create your character! Also, you can create a new page as your character page, and once I get the character template, it will be like the wolf's roster (lets just say for now). If you have anymore questions, please feel free to ask! Also, I know we've had some...history on the hollyleaf wiki, but lets just put that behind us for now :) Kind Regards, Tawny (Talk) Re: Don't worry, you don't need photoshop or GIMP. You can use Pixlr to draw your wolf, and it has the same features as Photoshop and GIMP. If worse comes to worse, then I'll do your wolf :) EarthbenderTawny Style! 03:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Oh...well then I'll make your wolf. Have you looked at my tutorial? EarthbenderTawny Style! 15:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yah. I have, and I'm a total failure.And We might let you on holly wikia if you apoligize. I made it so you can edit your talk page there.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Yeah, I was kind of being a pain in the buttocks ;P Sorry I won't insult you or Hollyleaf :D or anyone again!!!! I pinky promise, swear by StarClan!! EarthbenderTawny Style! 21:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Good:D. You can apoligize to holly on your talk page on Holly wikia.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! PCA Hey Darkcloud! Can I make Dark? If you want to thats fine! Fiercestar Yessss!! Pleaseeeeeeeeee make Dark!! I have tried and i can't!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Re:PIRC Yeah, the channel is #wikia-wolfrpg (i have to write it down somewhere....) and just a note - if no one is on the channel, then don't bother patrolling it...that'd be a waste of your time.....Tawny (Talk) 23:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ... Okay, I have to ask you somethings.. #Why are you down with warriors wiki? #Were you the user who said they hate me? #Your wiki can be shut down cuz Kitsufox reported your wiki to the head of Wikia. And one big thing WHY DID HOLLYLEAF :D HACK MY ACCOUNT why......you should block her, dude that's bad she hacked my account and if you don't do something about that or bring it up with her I can ban you.....or at LEAST try and fix my ban so I can talk to her...because that person is just c*** Ta nyAlpha of your dreams 21:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) 1. Because most users there were rude to us. 1. No. But several people strongly dislike you because of your cussing. 1. Why did Kitsufox do that? And one big thing I have no idea what you are talking about. and my dad said i can't go on your site anymore because you cuss. So bye!!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest!